2cobitfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Islands Stage 2
After crafting a raft and an oar, multiple islands become accessible across the sea. They have been given nicknames here to easily differentiate between them. After reaching the map's edge, it loops to the other end. Creating a sextant or setting out a green buoy as a landmark lessens the risk of getting lost at sea. If all else fails, getting stamina down to 0 is a sure way to get back to the main island, together with the raft. Blue Coconut Island The island containing the Blue Coconut lies to the north-west of the main island, at the very edge of the map, with the coordinates N 100 W 45. It is an extremely small island, easy to miss and containing only two normal palm trees and one large one, where the blue coconut grows. A coconut drops by hitting the tree. It resets after 1 hour. ITEMS *Blue Coconut *Palm Tree *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut Mini Coconut Island The island containing the Mini Coconut lies to the north-west of the main island, with the coordinates N 40 W 60. Its vegetation consists of palm trees and cassava bushes. A river runs through it, making passage from one side to the other possible only from the sea. To get to the Mini Coconut, steer to the north-east island and put up 3 Stout Ropes on the cliff to climb it. Shoot the large palm tree with a bow and arrow. The coconut will fall in the pond, flush down the waterfall and travel down the river. At the end, will be swept up on the other side of the river. It can be collected using the boomerang. The tree resets after 1 hour. ITEMS *Mini Coconut *Palm Tree *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut White Flower Island The white flower island lies just north-west of the main island, its closest neighbor, with the coordinates N 8 W 8. Updating soon. Mud Pond Island Mud pond island lies to the north-east of the main island, close to the northern edge of the map, with the coordinates N 87 E 63. It's full of swamps and garbage (hence "mud pond"), teak trees, poisonous plants and four house ruins. Outside the far left house, a basket can be punched to receive the Spark Plug. In the second house to the left, cut the poisonous grass using a Sharp Knife to receive a Rusty Key. ITEMS *Spark Plug *Rusty Key *Teak Tree *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Rabbit Droppings *Sheep Droppings ENEMIES *Rabbit *Sheep Mine Island The island containing the mine lies to the north-east of the main island, with the coordinates N 77 E 58. Here is also where Moths can be caught. The mine lies through a big patch of poisonous grass that has to be walked through. To avoid being poisoned, without using the Sharp Knife to cut the grass, it is possible to climb up the mountain using 4 Stout Ropes, dig a path in the dirt piles above the mine entrance and place 4 more ropes to climb down. The dirt below must be cleared first however. There are several rocks that can be moved. ITEMS *Moth *Teak Tree *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Rabbit Droppings ENEMIES *Rabbit Lemon Island / White Tiger Island The island containing Lemons, inhabited by white tigers, lies to the north-east of the main island, with the coordinates N 85 E 80. Here is also where Bees can be caught. The island consists of a valley between two cliffs, both of which can be climbed using Stout Ropes. It is a good strategy to seek refuge from the white tigers, as they only spawn and move around in the valley. The white tigers deal high damage and are best fought using a bow and arrow. ITEMS *Lemon *Bee *Palm Tree *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *White Tiger Droppings ENEMIES *White Tigers Desert Island The desert island lies to the south-west of the main island, close to the southern edge of the map, with the coordinates S 87 W 50. While walking into the desert during the day, the sunlight becomes strong enough to drain your stamina at a fast rate. All food temporarily becomes spoiled, stopping stamina to be regained in ways other than by using a Tiki Tent. During the night, the threat is replaced with Tigers. They have low health but are dangerous in groups. Their numbers will grow quickly but daylight will scare them away. On the other side of the desert lies a forest of Teak Trees. During the night, if the book on fireflies has been read, Fireflies can be caught. ITEMS *Firefly (conditional) *Palm Tree *Cassava Bush *Teak Tree *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Tiger Droppings ENEMIES *Tigers Teak Wood Island The Teak Wood island lies just to the south-west of the main island, with the coordinates S 15 W 27. It seems like it has many Teak trees. Updating. Blue Flower Island Blue Flower island lies to the south-east of the main island, with the coordinates S 83 E 85, named after its unique blue flowers. The item can be found on the ground at random where the flowers grow. There is a big patch of grass in the middle, with poisonous grass here and there. ITEMS *Blue Flower *Palm Tree *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Rabbit Droppings *Sheep Droppings ENEMIES *Rabbit *Sheep Red Flower Island Red Flower island lies to the south-east of the main island, with the coordinates S 58 E 40. Updating soon. Category:Islands Category:Stage 2